


Metal Heart

by raxilia_running



Category: Free!
Genre: Future Fic, Lemon, M/M, Mild Language, Slice of Life, What-If, Yaoi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-20 06:47:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8239859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raxilia_running/pseuds/raxilia_running
Summary: Perché Rin è un faro nel viaggio buio e difficoltoso attraverso gli ultimi brandelli della sua adolescenza, la persona a cui guardare, quando si sente pronto ad arrendersi. Fa male, vedere il rimorso contrarre il suo bel viso deciso ogni volta che lo guarda. Sa fin troppo bene, anche se non glielo dice, che Rin si sente in colpa per non aver compreso i suoi problemi prima e Sousuke non conosce le parole giuste per fargli cambiare idea su quell’assunto totalmente sbagliato ma farebbe di tutto per rassicurarlo del contrario.Sono passati cinque mesi dalla staffetta mista e Rin e Sousuke provano ad affrontare assieme i problemi di quest'ultimo ma non sempre le parole sono necessarie per aiutarsi.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Metal Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2254611) by [raxilia_running](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raxilia_running/pseuds/raxilia_running). 



> La genesi di questa fanfic è stata complessa da far schifo, per il semplice fatto che ho avuto la geniale idea di stenderla prima in inglese, la bellezza di due mesi e mezzo fa e poi provare a ritradurla in italiano. Fallendo miseramente al primo tentativo. Lasciata da parte l'idea di tradurla semplicemente da una lingua all'altra, l'ho riscritta completamente in italiano e il terzo risultato mi ha soddisfatto più dei precedenti due. Questa fanfic è decisamente più vicina al mio consueto stile in italiano e perciò è tre pagine più lunga del suo corrispettivo inglese. Spero sia altrettanto leggibile. Adoro Sousuke, è stato la folgorante rivelazione di questa stagione (e il motivo principale per cui l'ho nettamente preferita alla prima, lo so, sono biased in maniera irreparabile). Ero partita sperando di avere spunti per shippare la RinRei (ah, il profumo del crack pair di prima mattina~) e sono finita a disperarmi come un cane per la SouRin e piangere lacrime amare sulla decima puntata. Questa fanfic è stata scritta dopo aver letto tutto il primo volume della novel "High Speed!" tradotto in inglese e brandelli del secondo volume che riguardavano Sousuke ma è stata scritta e pubblicata prima della decima puntata (e prima che si potesse conoscere nel dettaglio tutto il problema di Sousuke avere quelle scene fra Sousuke e Rin stupende nell'anime). Tornerò a scrivere su questi due? Lo spero, perché sono due bellissimi deficienti. ;A;♥ Non mi resta che augurarvi buona lettura~

_I want to be a friend you can rely on_   
_You can lean on and trust_   
_I want to understand_   
_So I can forgive and be willing to love_

_I wish I wasn't flesh and blood_   
_I would not be scared_   
_Bullets built with me in mind_   
_Then I could be saved_   
_**[Metal Heart | Garbage]** _

La porta si apre lentamente in uno scricchiolio stanco e il rumore di passi cauti e misurati risuona nella stanza in un’eco, che si fonde col silenzio imperante nel dormitorio, invece di spezzarlo. «Oss!» borbotta in un mugugno Rin, assorto soltanto per metà dalle sue letture.

«Oss» ribatte Sousuke in un mugugno altrettanto biascicato fra i denti e fa qualche passo avanti, lasciando che la porta si socchiuda alle sue spalle. Si ferma esattamente un passo dietro la sedia del suo compagno di stanza e il suo sguardo verde si blocca e si incastra oltre le vertebre del suo collo che spuntano appena dal colletto di felpa della maglietta grigia, nel punto esatto in cui si intravedono a stento le sue scapole e i muscoli delineati dallo sforzo di restarsene chinato. Si perde in quella silenziosa contemplazione, senza quasi emettere neanche il fiato necessario a respirare, e poi, tremolante e stirato come una goccia d’acqua che cade dal soffitto, si produce in un sospiro stanco, prima di lasciarsi andare senza tanti complimenti sulla branda inferiore del letto a castello.

«Com’è andata?» Rin quasi butta lì quelle parole, continuando a far scivolare il polso lungo il quaderno, per tener dietro ai pensieri che lo costringono a continuare a scrivere a una velocità sostenuta.

Sousuke non sembra essere raggiunto da quelle parole, perché tace e, per più di un paio di secondi, non un sussurro spezza il silenzio teso e innaturale all’interno della stanza. È soltanto un sospiro, un altro, lento e quasi infastidito, che spezza la tensione all’improvviso, come il rumore di una porta che sbatte, e poi c’è il cigolio scomposto del materasso che geme sotto il peso di Sousuke, mentre si stiracchia come se non avesse nulla di importante da dire.

In un rintocco secco e sordo il portamina di Rin ricade contro la plastica liscia e fredda della sua scrivania ma lui nemmeno si gira, limitandosi a un impermalito: «Sousuke», prima di cominciare a tamburellare impazientemente le dita contro il foglio bianco.

Il silenzio che segue è, se possibile, ancora più lungo e torturante, prima che finalmente Sousuke si decida a spalancare la bocca e parlare.

«Bene».

Non è la risposta che Rin si aspetterebbe, lo sa bene mentre se ne resta pigramente a fissare le doghe di legno della branda superiore, e Sousuke si limita a chiudere gli occhi, già visualizzando mentalmente la reazione esagerata che il suo compagno di stanza sta per rivolgergli.

«Sou-su-ke!» sbotta Rin, scandendo ogni sillaba del suo nome come se fosse un colpo di pistola, la voce irata soffocata a stento dal rumore stridente della sedia che gratta contro il pavimento mentre viene spostata. Si solleva in uno scatto felino e si volta in direzione di Sousuke ma tutto ciò che incontra è il braccio con cui si è coperto il viso, per impedirgli in una mossa a dir poco sleale di guardarlo negli occhi e _capire_.

«E quante… cazzo, quante volte t’ho detto di non stenderti sul _mio letto_?!».

La bocca scoperta si solleva in un mezzo ghigno sardonico, che Sousuke gli rivolge tutto senza neanche preoccuparsi di consumare la sua già poca pazienza, ma il resto del suo corpo resta fermo e immobile senza cedere di un millimetro.

«L’ho dimenticato» finge di scusarsi e il tono profondo e pacato della sua voce riecheggia nei timpani di Rin come la risacca, prima di affondare al centro del suo petto e depositarsi in basso, nel punto esatto dove la bocca del suo stomaco e il suo cuore si toccano, contraendosi assieme in un movimento a dir poco doloroso.

«Beh, farai meglio a ricordartelo, allora!» ruggisce, provando a scacciare quella sensazione di torpore e indulgenza che gli comprime il petto assieme all’aria nel modo più veemente possibile.

Fa per arrampicarsi sul letto e riguadagnare la supremazia sul suo posto letto e allunga un braccio, afferrando il polso destro dell’altro in una stretta forte abbastanza da bloccare le ossa ma non al punto da lasciare segni sulla pelle.

«E guardami quando ti parl…» Rin non ha il modo di completare la frase e se ne resta con le ginocchia affondate nel materasso cigolante, mentre la mano destra di Sousuke gli afferra svelta il polso libero, intrappolandolo nella medesima stretta sicura.

«Hai cominciato tu, mica io» lo prende in giro, scivolando via dalla sua presa e bloccandogli anche l’altro polso. Intrappolato com’è dai suoi palmi grandi, Rin fa fatica a non sbattere di peso contro il suo petto ed è costretto a puntellarsi soltanto sulle ginocchia in un equilibrio precario che rischia di cedere da un momento all’altro.

Finisce così per sovrastare Sousuke e può finalmente guardarlo negli occhi; l’ombra malinconica che, come una nuvola, gli oscura le iridi verdi e calme non gli sfugge neanche per un istante, nemmeno nella mezza penombra pomeridiana del dormitorio. Come se potesse leggergli nella mente, però, Sousuke comprende immediatamente la piega preoccupata che prendono le labbra di Rin e reagisce di conseguenza.

«E non sono più così sicuro di voler dormire sul letto di sopra» aggiunge così precipitosamente, sollevando la testa e sporgendosi verso l’altro come se fosse in procinto di ribaltare le posizioni.

«Ma io ho vinto alla morra!».

Rin sputa fuori quelle parole come se fossero una cantilena ormai imparata a memoria; e non può essere altrimenti visto che convivere con Sousuke significa ripetere pari pari quel copione almeno un paio di volte al mese, quando va bene.

Sousuke approfitta immediatamente di quel brevissimo istante di distrazione, però, e si issa sul gomito sinistro, facendo pressione e cominciando a rovesciare lentamente ma inesorabilmente Rin sulla sua schiena.

«Voglio la rivincita!» replica con voce sforzata, cercando di respingere gli sforzi di Rin di riguadagnare la posizione dominante.

«Ma neanche per sogno! La prima vittoria è l’unica che conta!».

Rin è ostinato e rintuzza prontamente qualsiasi tentativo di rimettere in discussione l’ordine stabilito nella stanza con una risatina compiaciuta, di quelle che gli scappano sempre quando decide di accettare una sfida a chi fa più vasche in meno tempo, e sferra un pugno scherzoso contro le costole del compagno.

Lo sente borbottare un divertito: «Ahia, fa male!» che non cerca di essere serio neanche per un secondo, come dimostra il sorriso altrettanto soddisfatto sul volto di Sousuke. Un attimo dopo, tuttavia, i suoi tratti si distorcono in un maschera di dolore trattenuto a stento, mentre il suo braccio destro cede completamente sotto la pressione dell’altro.

Rin avverte quel cedimento contro il palmo e la smorfia dolorante balena nel campo visivo dei suoi occhi rossi come la spia luminosa di un allarme. Smette immediatamente di premere e fa risalire in un soffio la mano lungo il braccio destro di Sousuke, gli sostiene cautamente il gomito mentre quello sposta tutto il suo peso sul lato sinistro, il palmo grande affondato nel materasso a pochi centimetri dai suoi scompigliati capelli rossi.

«Ti fa male?» dice Rin; lo sussurra, quasi avesse paura di ferirlo ancora di più anche solo alzando il volume della voce, i polpastrelli che a stento sfiorano la pelle, e Sousuke scuote a fatica il capo, senza riuscire a distendere la smorfia contratta che gli distorce i tratti.

«No… non è niente…».

«No, Sousuke, è _qualcosa_ che ti sta facendo male… e io voglio sapere cosa».

Rin non trattiene più la voce e aggrotta le sopracciglia, sollevandosi piano e aiutando il suo ragazzo a sedersi di fronte a lui.

«Per favore. Sono qui per aiutarti ma tu devi venirmi incontro. Se non mi parli, non posso capirti. Non so ancora leggerti nella mente. Non in questo caso, per lo meno».

Lo sguardo di Rin è un coacervo delle sensazioni più disparate e contraddittorie: c’è rabbia nelle sue iridi rosse, preoccupazione ma, sopra ogni altra cosa, c’è confusione. Confusione perché tutto quello che riguarda lui e Sousuke è ancora troppo nuovo e acerbo, perché ciò di cui soffre Sousuke non è soltanto una spalla fuori uso, è qualcosa di molto più profondo e Rin teme di non avere gli strumenti giusti per analizzarlo, figurarsi poterlo aiutare a guarire. Sousuke osserva quegli occhi rossi, perennemente fissi su di lui, al punto che il ragazzo quasi non sbatte le palpebre per non perdersi nessun movimento, mentre cerca di scavare oltre l’enigma che è la sua espressione apparentemente tranquilla.

Esita, le palpebre che tremolano appena mascherando il suo sguardo, ma poi spalanca gli occhi e ficca in faccia a Rin uno sguardo altrettanto determinato.

«Non è niente. Non fa più male come prima. E il dottore dice che la mia spalla… sta migliorando. Davvero!» aggiunge, sottolineando quell’ultima rassicurazione con esasperata decisione, quando si ritrova davanti lo sguardo a dir poco scettico dell’altro.

«Non è che mi stai mentendo per non farmi preoccupare, uh?». Non è che Rin non si fidi di lui ma conosce benissimo la pericolosa tendenza del suo ragazzo a minimizzare i suoi problemi, specialmente quelli che non può e non dovrebbe risolvere da solo, per non caricare gli altri di pensieri ulteriori.

«Non è quello il problema».

Sousuke butta fuori quelle parole d’un fiato, senza alzare però di un solo tono la voce, ma lì si ferma e se ne resta a fissare le iridi rosse di Rin, tentennando di fronte alla determinazione di cui sono intrise, così irritante e così commovente allo stesso tempo che gli sembra di non avere parole giuste da rivolgergli, parole che non lo faranno arrabbiare e non lo faranno soffrire.

«Cosa, allora?».

Rin, che di pazienza ormai ha esaurito qualsiasi scorta, sbotta senza tanti complimenti. Sa che non dovrebbe pressare Sousuke a quel modo ma gli sembra che più il silenzio resista fra di loro, meno possibilità potrà avere di spezzarlo e andare oltre, al cuore di tutto quello che Sousuke si ostina a portarsi dentro da solo.

Sousuke quasi si sgonfia nel profondo sospiro successivo, senza mai perdere il contatto visivo con Rin, e sembra quasi che stia raccogliendo tutte le energie residue da ogni più recondito angolo del suo corpo, per elaborare la risposta tanto attesa.

«Non gli credo. E non credo che sarò capace di diventare un professionista dopo una pausa di cinque mesi. Sempre che io riesca a guarire completamente».

Gli occhi di Sousuke si adombrano di una malinconia profonda e oscura, che sembra gravargli addosso come un peso insostenibile, che gli fa crollare le spalle in avanti, anche se la sua espressione resta calma e composta com’è il suo solito.

Rin però la vede tutta, la disperazione che permea i tratti belli e troppo spesso corrucciati del suo viso, e riesce a immaginare fin troppo bene il tipo di auto-recriminazione che lo sta letteralmente sopraffacendo a ogni secondo che passa: Sousuke teme di caricarlo di troppi grattacapi, in un momento in cui lui dovrebbe essere concentrato soltanto a realizzare la propria carriera. È a quel punto che Rin scuote risolutamente la testa e lo afferra per la spalla destra, costringendolo a sollevare il capo.

«Stai migliorando e la tua carriera non finirà di colpo per una pausa di cinque mesi, te lo assicuro. Non posso… prendere e sistemarti la spalla, anche se lo volessi – e, credimi, lo desidero con tutto me stesso – ma posso tirarti su di morale. Lo so che non è granché ma non puoi arrenderti, Sousuke. È troppo presto per smettere di sognare». [È TROPPO PRESTO PER SMETTERE DI FERMARSI!!1]

Rin ha l’orribile impressione che le sue parole non stiano avendo alcun genere di effetto sul suo ragazzo. Non è la prima volta che lui e Sousuke discutono del suo problema e teme di essere sempre più irrimediabilmente inadeguato a gestire in maniera anche solo decente i suoi dubbi e le sue sofferenze.

È un sorriso stanco e amaro quello che incurva malamente le labbra del ragazzo, prima che sollevi la mano sinistra, poggiandola gentilmente sulla spalla malandata, lì dove c’è già la mano di Rin a stringerlo e consolarlo con il suo calore.

«È abbastanza» lo incoraggia con la più rassicurante delle occhiate ma Rin non sembra affatto convinto.

«No, non lo è. Vorrei poterti dare molto più che semplici… parole».

Rin si produce in un’espressione schifata, profondamente deluso da se stesso, ma la stretta attorno alle sue dita si fa più forte e lo convince a riportare tutta l’attenzione sul viso intento di Sousuke, così pericolosamente vicino al suo.

«Mi dai coraggio e continui a sognare per entrambi. Questo è più che abbastanza, Rin». La voce di Sousuke si è fatta più calma, riprendendo il consueto tono caldo e fermo, intessuta appena di una sottile malinconia e di quella dolcezza sfumata che riserva soltanto alle poche persone di cui si fida.

Rin non risponde al suo sorriso ma solleva la mano ancora libera e circonda energicamente la nuca di Sousuke, spingendoselo goffamente contro il petto. Sousuke si ritrova con una guancia premuta contro le sue costole e sobbalza in un’espressione sorpresa, restando immobile nell’impossibilità di sapere bene come reagire. C’è il cuore di Rin, dall’altra parte della cassa toracica, che batte come un forsennato e risuona tutto contro le ossa fin dentro il suo orecchio, in una serie di pulsazioni feroci che testimoniano bene del suo stato emotivo al momento.

È quel particolare a farlo sciogliere in un sorrisetto e fargli sollevare entrambe le braccia, catturando la vita di Rin fra le sue braccia per stringerselo contro, fino a posare il capo nell’incavo del suo collo, mentre dieci dita lunghe e discrete gli accarezzano la schiena grande, percorrendo sotto i polpastrelli le sue vertebre e contandogli silenziosamente le costole.

Sousuke sospira ancora ma è un sospiro di soddisfazione quello che gli sfugge dalle labbra, come il ronfare di un gatto contento, e sfiora appena la pelle morbida del collo di Rin sotto il profilo dritto e affilato dei denti. Sente la sua schiena inarcarsi in un movimento accennato e poi il suo capo che si inclina di lato, fino a premere dolcemente una guancia arrossata contro la sua tempia scoperta.

«Non devi soffrire in silenzio. È più semplice se condividi i tuoi problemi con qualcun altro». Rin soffia a stento le ultime sillabe di quelle parole e gli ripete una lezione che ha già imparato tempo prima; vorrebbe tanto far comprendere anche a lui quanto può essere importante e liberatorio, scaricarsi le spalle di troppo peso e troppa solitudine, mentre le sue dita procedono ad accarezzargli i capelli più corti e ispidi sulla nuca.

«Ma non hai bisogno di preoccuparti per me» insiste testardamente Sousuke, prima che le sue labbra comincino a delineare un centimetro dopo l’altro il contorno della mascella di Rin. Lo avverte tremare leggermente contro la sua bocca ma poi la sua testa viene afferrata in una presa saldissima da due mani impazienti, che lo costringono a ritrovarsi a fronteggiare lo sguardo infuriato di Rin.

«Lascia decidere _a me_ per cosa dovrei o non dovrei preoccuparmi, ok? Aiutarti è una mia scelta, non un peso insopportabile».

I polpastrelli di Rin affondano nelle sue guance ed è come se il suo sguardo cercasse di scavalcare il velo calmo e verde delle sue iridi, per penetrargli fin dentro le ossa e imprimergli a fuoco direttamente nel cervello quel concetto così semplice, che pure il ragazzo sembra rifiutarsi di voler comprendere fino a fondo.

Sousuke sa cosa il suo ragazzo sta pensando fin troppo bene, perché è un genere di pensieri molto simile a quello che gli sta attraversando la mente al momento: Rin è preoccupato, preoccupato di non essere capace di raggiungere i suoi sogni insieme a lui, paralizzato all’idea di doverlo lasciare indietro, prima o poi. Al suo posto anche lui proverebbe lo stesso rimorso – come se avere successo avesse una connessione diretta coi fallimenti di Rin – e la stessa, orribile sensazione di sentirsi impotente.

È un peso intollerabile, la sensazione di sentirsi responsabile per i suoi fallimenti non soltanto nei confronti di se stesso ma anche verso Rin… ed è un’impressione calda e consolante, sapere che il suo ragazzo tiene a lui nella maniera più disperata e profonda possibile.

La risposta che Rin cerca da lui, però, non può dargliela con le parole. Non è una frase preconfezionata per essere tranquillizzato, ciò che desidera, ma l’assicurazione reale che Sousuke creda in ciò che gli sta dicendo. E finalmente Rin la ritrova nel modo in cui Sousuke annuisce, calmo, un accenno quasi invisibile del capo che si piega in avanti e torna indietro, ed è un riconoscimento silenzioso quello che attraversa lo sguardo di entrambi e si risolve nel silenzio non più teso della stanza.

E poi Sousuke si sporge lentamente verso di lui, fino a premersi contro le sue labbra nel più dolce dei baci, mentre le punte dei loro nasi si sfiorano e le loro bocche si socchiudono appena, i loro respiri che si mescolano, riscaldando la pelle e facendo tremare entrambi. I suoi palmi grandi e ruvidi circondano piano il viso di Rin e le sue dita lunghe si infilano fra le ciocche lunghe e scompigliate, facendo formicolare pelle e muscoli al loro passaggio, mentre le guance del ragazzo si incendiano di un rosso acceso e violento.

Se ne restano così, seduti l’uno di fronte all’altro, dita che sfiorano le une il volto dell’altro, labbra che si sfiorano e si staccano per brevi istanti, come se potessero spiegare meglio di migliaia di complicati discorsi tutto quello che entrambi si tengono dentro e sono così ansiosi di raccontarsi.

Rin l’avverte, il desiderio disperante e pressante di contatto fisico dell’altro, anche se i suoi movimenti continuano a restare esasperatamente compassati, mentre fa scivolare piano le mani lungo la sua schiena. È allora che afferra la mano destra di Sousuke, lasciando che le loro dita si intreccino strettamente, mentre si distende all’indietro, fino a far scontrare il suo petto contro quello del suo ragazzo, in un rumore sordo di ossa che entrano in contatto. Può sentire il battito del cuore di Sousuke contro le sue costole – quel ritmo quieto e regolare che lentamente ma inesorabilmente si fa più rapido e concitato – i suoi movimenti mentre si sistema meglio fra le sue gambe, la sua mano sinistra, rovente anche attraverso i vestiti, che se ne resta ferma sul suo fianco.

Rin sa di fragole e di qualcosa di dolcissimo – forse biscotti – ma sa anche del gusto metallico e intenso del suo stesso sangue, quando gli morde scherzosamente la punta della lingua con il profilo affilatissimo dei suoi denti da squalo, e i loro baci si fanno sempre più umidi e coinvolgenti, mentre cominciano a premersi l’uno contro l’altro e i vestiti si fanno a ogni istante un ingombro, ma nessuno dei due accenna a spogliarsi, come se bastasse semplicemente godere della reciproca presenza, non soltanto fisica, per stare bene.

E poi un paio di labbra umide e morbide si posa contro il suo collo, lì dove la sua giugulare pulsa come impazzita, e una mano si incastra fra i loro corpi, scivolando più in basso, fino a far sussultare Rin in un gemito affamato.

«Sousuke…».

Sospiri bollenti e soffocati si rincorrono ed evaporano nell’atmosfera tesa ed esaltata che li circonda, le dita di Rin che trascorrono giù per la spina dorsale di Sousuke, avanti e indietro, avanti e indietro, finché non superano l’ultima vertebra e si bloccano lungo l’orlo spesso dei pantaloni, sotto lo sguardo del ragazzo, che si fa attento a non perdere una sola espressione di pura estasi, a mano a mano che i suoi tocchi si fanno più profondi e insistenti.

Il tocco di Rin su di lui è come la marea, che minaccia di inghiottirlo completamente e trascinarlo al largo, ma Sousuke non ne è affatto spaventato. Essere il suo ragazzo – essere _ricambiato da lui_ – è sempre molto più di quanto lui abbia mai osato sperare, e pure se il suo affetto non può guarire le sue ferite fisiche, resta comunque il miglior sostegno che possa avere per qualcosa di ancora più importante della sua spalla malandata.

Perché Rin è un faro nel viaggio buio e difficoltoso attraverso gli ultimi brandelli della sua adolescenza, la persona a cui guardare, quando si sente pronto ad arrendersi. Fa male, vedere il rimorso contrarre il suo bel viso deciso ogni volta che lo guarda. Sa fin troppo bene, anche se non glielo dice, che Rin si sente in colpa per non aver compreso i suoi problemi prima e Sousuke non conosce le parole giuste per fargli cambiare idea su quell’assunto totalmente sbagliato ma farebbe di tutto per rassicurarlo del contrario.

Non ci vuole molto perché avverta una tensione fin troppo familiare, sotto il palmo della mano e il tessuto che sta accarezzando con così tanta cura, e approfondisce la stretta, costringendo Rin a inarcare violentemente la schiena e andargli incontro, il suo ventre teso che si schiaccia contro quello di Sousuke. Rin però non se ne resta a godersi passivamente quelle carezze e risponde immediatamente, afferrandolo con forza esaltata insieme al tessuto spesso dei pantaloni della tuta e facendolo letteralmente sobbalzare.

È solo questione di tempo prima che comincino entrambi a boccheggiare in cerca d’aria, mentre i denti di Rin affondano fino a lacerare la pelle nei muscoli tesi del collo e le labbra di Sousuke si schiudono a baciargli una tempia sudata, le loro mani libere che ancora si stringono forte, tanto da far sbiancare le nocche.

«Sousuke… Sousuke… la porta!».

Rin sputa fuori quelle parole con un’urgenza che lo fa incespicare su ogni sillaba, come se si stesse risvegliando da un lungo e saporito sonno, e Sousuke impiega ben più di qualche secondo per afferrare fino in fondo il significato di quelle parole e fermarsi.

«Co… cosa?» borbotta incredulo contro le ciocche rosse dei suoi capelli, la sua espressione imperturbabile appena scossa da ben altre e più pressanti urgenze rispetto alla fantomatica porta di cui va cianciando il suo ragazzo.

«La porta… è rimasta… aperta…! Che succede se qualcuno entra e ci vede…?!».

L’unico _qualcuno_ che Rin ha in mente è però un certo kouhai dai capelli rossi con la pericolosa tendenza a fare troppo rumore e ficcare il naso dove non dovrebbe. Non vuole neanche cominciare a immaginare cosa accadrebbe, se gli saltasse in mente di irrompere nella stanza durante il momento più delicato di tutti…

«Oh… Sì, hai ragione!» conviene Sousuke senza troppi giri di parole e si alza di botto, privandolo dolorosamente del suo calore per dirigersi verso la porta.

Procede quindi a chiuderla e a girare sui suoi tacchi per tornare verso il letto ma il tutto viene svolto con una tale lentezza inutilmente solenne che Rin comincia a sospettare lo stia facendo apposta per fargli un dispetto. Quando gli arriva di fronte, tuttavia, non si distende, limitandosi a restare in piedi e fissarlo con fare pensoso.

«Beh… che c’è ora?!» sbotta Rin, rivolgendogli un ghigno impaziente che non ammette ulteriori ritardi.

Lo sguardo verde di Sousuke scivola pigramente sulle guance ancora rossissime e sullo sguardo esaltato negli occhi del suo ragazzo, e poi si limita a fare spallucce, cercando di scrollarsi di dosso l’impulso feroce di sbatterlo contro il materasso senza troppi complimenti.

Alla fine decide semplicemente di togliersi la maglietta con un movimento negligente, neanche si scocciasse di compiere una mossa simile, e Rin non può fare a meno di restarsene issato su un gomito a fissare il suo torso nudo, più che incantato per parecchi secondi di fila. Non dovrebbe, in fondo gli è capitato spesso di vederlo in quelle condizioni durante le loro nuotate assieme, ma c’è da dire che in questo momento non stanno per affrontare due vasche in innocente compagnia l’uno dell’altro…

«Stai cercando di fare colpo su di me? Lo sai che ti ho visto nudo praticamente ogni giorno, sì?» prova a prenderlo in giro, dandosi un tono e spostando il suo sguardo rosso su un dettaglio apparentemente insignificante come le sue ginocchia.

«Volevo solo mettermi comodo» esclama Sousuke, arrampicandosi nuovamente sulla branda inferiore in un salto agile. «Non mi piace farlo vestito».

Rin scoppia in una fragorosa risata di fronte all’esilarante gravità con cui Sousuke ha appena esclamato quelle parole, ma è costretto a ricacciare indietro un tremito violento, quando una mano del suo ragazzo si infila lesta sotto la sua maglietta, polpastrelli ruvidi che sfregano contro la sua pelle bollente e sudata e seguono pedissequamente il rilievo dei suoi muscoli tesi.

«Cosa… stai… facendo…» esala in un brivido caldo, quando un paio di labbra affamate si posano appena sul suo petto scoperto.

«Ti aiuto a svestirti» replica Sousuke, senza riuscire a mascherare un sorrisetto sarcastico e la reazione di Rin è quasi istantanea, perché gli lancia un’occhiataccia prima di prodursi in un ringhio svogliato.

«Ma che carino!» butta fuori d’un fiato ma poi solleva le braccia e si lascia sfilare la maglietta senza accennare particolari proteste. Le dita di Sousuke trascorrono lungo il suo corpo con cura studiata, tracciando la linea dei muscoli, seguendo il rilievo spigoloso delle ossa, facendolo tremare ogni volta che sfiorano, quasi per caso, un punto più sensibile degli altri.

Si ricongiungono in un bacio e un abbraccio stretto, quasi soffocante, di pelle nuda contro pelle nuda, e le mani sono rapide a tirare elastici, abbassare orli, stropicciare il tessuto, i polpastrelli che tentano possessivamente fianchi e cosce e ginocchia nella più che piacevole operazione di sbarazzarsi completamente di tutti i vestiti.

Rin lo trascina dentro il vortice concitato e impaziente dei suoi gesti veloci e aggressivi, come le bracciate con cui divora l’acqua quando è in piscina, costringendo Sousuke a venir fuori dai suoi consueti modi pacati, misurati, forse troppo, e lasciarsi trasportare dal calore e dalla voglia, che si fa più violenta a ogni sfregamento più insistente fra le sue cosce. Le sue guance si arrossano in un improvviso afflusso di sangue e gli occhi verdi si velano di un desiderio difficilmente dissimulabile, quando la mano di Rin comincia a stringerlo con fin troppo entusiasmo. È dannatamente difficile persino continuare a baciarsi, senza staccarsi di continuo in cerca di aria e di tregua, mentre provano entrambi a non soccombere troppo presto alla pressione che si fa feroce, nocche scivolose che si scontrano rumorosamente mentre le loro mosse si fanno sempre più impulsive e discontinue.

«Aspetta… un… minuto…» sospira Rin ormai senza fiato, quando due dita fanno per sfiorargli un angolo della bocca.

«Cosa?».

Sousuke è più che incredulo quando si sente fermare e resta a fissarlo con uno sguardo a dir poco scioccato, come chi è stato appena tirato fuori da un letto caldo troppo presto e troppo bruscamente. Un paio di occhi rossi, liquidi e velati di piacere lo fissano, prima che Rin si decida a schiudere le labbra umide e parlare di nuovo.

«Non dovresti sforzarti troppo…».

«Allora… che facciamo…? Ci fermiamo?».

Sousuke è serissimo, drammaticamente pronto all’eventualità che tutto finisca lì, ma fa la sola idea di doversi separare così presto dal corpo caldo e invitante di Rin gli provoca un vero e proprio dolore fisico.

«Ma no! Dico solo che dovremmo ribaltarci, così puoi restare steso sulla schiena».

«Ah, vuoi cavalcarmi. Che carino» esclama Sousuke con esasperante ed esagerata educazione, sollevandosi appena su un gomito.

«Smettila di sparare cazzate e stai giù!».

Rin lo ribalta sulla schiena senza tanti complimenti, incespicando contro di lui e fra le sue stesse mani, rosso in viso, sì, e non per l’eccitazione, ma il sorriso sinceramente divertito di Sousuke è semplicemente _troppo_ , per riuscire ad essere davvero e seriamente arrabbiati per una battuta non tanto ingenua.

«Ma dico solo le cose come stanno!» replica Sousuke, fintamente colpito, facendo scivolare le mani grandi su per il torso di Rin, senza riuscire a staccare lo sguardo dal suo corpo orgogliosamente nudo, e la voglia di toccarlo, più a fondo e più a lungo, si fa così disperata da fare malissimo, da esasperarlo al punto che trattenersi è un’impresa quasi impossibile.

Rin però non parla, si limita a socchiudere le labbra e lasciare che due dita lunghe e impazienti le scavalchino, giocando oziosamente con la sua lingua. Le lambisce voracemente, soffermandosi sulla pelle ruvida e spessa delle nocche, succhiando e mordendo fino a lasciare segni che non scompariranno tanto presto dalla sua mano.

L’altra mano di Sousuke è più in basso, li intrappola entrambi in una frizione sadicamente lenta e studiata del suo palmo grande, che toglie a Rin ogni voglia di concentrarsi, per perdersi in una serie di gemiti che non possono essere scanditi ad alta voce, non dove si trovano in questo momento.

Sousuke è teso e bollente quanto lui e continua a muoversi pianissimo contro il suo ventre, sussultando silenziosamente senza staccare lo sguardo per un solo istante dai movimenti più che suggestivi delle sue labbra, che gli avvolgono le dita senza lasciargli scampo.

Rin non sobbalza, invece, neanche quando quelle stesse dita umide gli sfiorano la spina dorsale giù, fino alla base della schiena; si limita a puntellarsi sulle ginocchia e facilitare loro il passaggio, lasciando che scivolino a fondo, violando con pochissima difficoltà la resistenza dei suoi muscoli. Si lascia sfuggire un sospiro soddisfatto e prova a muoversi contro il suo polso ma Sousuke ha deciso di prendersi il suo tempo e si gode la sensazione soffocante del suo calore, che gli avvolge e gli intrappola le dita invitandolo a spingersi più in là.

«Oh sì…» lo incita Rin con un verso, soffocato prontamente contro il dorso della mano, quando le dita di Sousuke sprofondano dentro di lui fino alle nocche, lo fanno schizzare e lo costringono a raddrizzare la schiena, muovendosi e sfregando mentre quello insiste e si spinge più a fondo che può, riuscendo persino a farlo singhiozzare sorpreso, quando sfrega con cura studiata contro un punto particolarmente sensibile.

«Sousuke… muoviti…» Rin non lo prega, gli _ordina_ di essere rilasciato dal bisogno pressante di essere preso, con forza e in maniera assoluta, finché il piacere non sia decisamente troppo per essere sopportato in maniera lucida.

I tratti di Sousuke si addolciscono appena a quella richiesta pronunciata con voce rotta da una voglia insostenibile quanto la sua ma insiste a strusciare i polpastrelli ruvidi e caldi ancora e ancora, beandosi dei gemiti sottili di Rin, bloccati dietro le labbra ermeticamente chiuse, e delle sue espressioni sempre più esaltate. Quando finalmente lo libera dalla presenza delle sue dita, è completamente rosso in viso e il suo petto si alza e si abbassa rapidamente, seguendo il ritmo forsennato del suo cuore, ma Sousuke stesso non è in condizioni migliori delle sue.

Lo sostiene, le dita e le unghie profondamente affondate nei suoi fianchi stretti e muscolosi, mentre Rin si issa sulle ginocchia e comincia a calare lentamente su di lui, finché non arriva il contatto tanto atteso, che li fa sospirare entrambi rumorosamente, e tutto ciò che conta al mondo è soltanto quello spazio minimo e ristretto in cui i loro corpi si incontrano, un universo fatto soltanto di carne bollente, muscoli tesi e sudore. Sousuke può sentire i battiti incessanti del suo cuore mentre gli sprofonda dentro senza esitazione, e finisce quasi involontariamente ad accordare la cadenza del suo stesso respiro a quella dei respiri graffianti e affannati di Rin, che danno il ritmo anche ai suoi movimenti.

È sempre stato così: in ogni momento della loro vita passata assieme, è sempre stato Rin quello davanti, che tracciava il cammino per entrambi, e Sousuke era subito dietro, a seguirlo con un attenzione che non permetteva neanche di sbattere le palpebre, per non perdersi uno solo dei suoi movimenti.

Sousuke si sente come una falena attirata dalla luce di una lanterna, impossibilitato a guardare altrove, anche se significa volargli contro e rischiare di bruciarsi interamente. Segue Rin anche adesso, le unghie affondate nella carne scivolosa e i fianchi che si spingono più in alto, soltanto per potersi incastrare completamente e definitivamente nel suo corpo.

Rin si puntella contro il suo petto, premuto contro il suo ventre mentre tenta di riprendere fiato, e all’improvviso avverte le dita di Sousuke sfiorargli appena una guancia, scostando via una ciocca di capelli rossi che gli copre un occhio.

Si scambiano un’occhiata fin troppo eloquente, prima che Rin rotei i fianchi, continuando a sostenere il suo sguardo interessato, e gli offra la sua espressione più oscena e soddisfatta, premendosi contro il suo ventre e perdendosi nella sensazione di avvertirlo completamente intrappolato dentro di sé. Rin non vorrebbe altro che consumarsi e consumarlo in una frizione frenetica e scomposta che non lascia neanche il tempo di respirare ma i palmi grandi di Sousuke lo costringono a rallentare e sentire con esasperante nitidezza ogni più piccolo dettaglio di quello che stanno condividendo, il modo in cui il suo corpo si adatta lentamente a quell’intrusione, accogliendolo un centimetro dopo l’altro; quanto possano essere brucianti e piacevoli le sue spinte, ogni volta che si muove con esasperante lentezza e lo colpisce più a fondo e con più forza.

Se Rin è ormai a corto di fiato, Sousuke non ne ha più: è completamente perso nella contemplazione del corpo bello e muscoloso che si muove sopra di lui senza posa, ne accarezza i tratti tesi e sudati con lo sguardo verde, chiedendosi fino a che punto possa piegarsi e contorcersi senza rompersi. E poi tutto precipita in una confusione inestricabile di respiri erratici, gesti scomposti e tocchi sempre più affamati e impazienti, mentre le mani di Sousuke sono ovunque possano arrivare, sul torso e sulla pancia di Rin, sulla sua vita e sulle ossa sporgenti delle sue anche e poi sulla schiena, memorizzando attentamente contro i polpastrelli ogni curva e ogni irregolarità del suo corpo.

Rin si blocca di colpo, inarcando violentemente la schiena, quando una di quelle mani si incastra fra le sue cosce, incitandolo insistentemente senza concedergli un attimo di tregua, e c’è qualcosa di meraviglioso e irritante nella tranquillità con cui Sousuke continua a gestire entrambi, persino quando sono ormai al limite della loro resistenza. A un occhio esterno Sousuke potrebbe sembrare addirittura impassibile, freddo e quasi distante, ma Rin è troppo vicino, troppo confuso con lui per non avvertire la reale entità della sua eccitazione, quanto violente e discontinue siano ormai diventate le sue spinte e, soprattutto, lo sguardo di silenziosa adorazione che i suoi occhi verdi non smettono di rivolgergli neanche mentre si avvicina all’apice. Rin vorrebbe baciarlo ma vorrebbe anche venire e il desiderio impellente di rilasciarsi si scontra con quello di andare avanti per ore e ore, finché non saranno entrambi troppo stanchi anche solo per restare in piedi.

È Sousuke a decidere per tutti e due, incuneandosi a fondo dentro il corpo di Rin, intossicato dal suo odore, dal calore soffocante che non gli lascia scampo, persino dalla semplice vista del suo corpo teso all’inverosimile dallo sforzo e dal piacere, al punto che restare lucidi è una promessa impossibile da mantenere. Approfondisce la sua stretta ferrea, roteando il pollice e portandosi così via gli ultimi residui della resistenza di Rin, che si perde fra il suo palmo e le sue spinte feroci, così profonde da raggiungerlo nel punto più oscuro e nascosto di se stesso, e solo a quel punto Sousuke capisce che può lasciarsi andare, liberandosi fra i suoi muscoli contratti in un sospiro esasperato.

Rin si china finalmente contro il suo petto e quello che segue è un bacio pigro e distratto, che fa evaporare la tensione che ancora innerva i loro muscoli stanchi nell’atmosfera ovattata che li circonda, sovrapponendosi ai respiri grossi e misurati che impediscono a entrambi di scambiarsi qualsiasi parola per una bella manciata di secondi.

«Mmh… come ti senti?» mormora Rin, staccandosi cautamente dal ragazzo per stendersi al suo fianco.

«Bene» ammette Sousuke, ripiegando le braccia dietro la nuca in un sospiro lungo e soddisfatto.

«E la tua spalla?» si ricorda prontamente Rin, sporgendosi nella sua direzione con uno sguardo preoccupato.

«Non male. E tu? Com’è stato?» replica l’altro, liquidando quella domanda con gli occhi socchiusi, come se fosse una formalità facilmente evitabile.

«Non male» replica Rin, facendo il verso al suo tono profondo e pacato, con un sorrisetto indisponente dipinto sulle labbra sottili ma Sousuke non sembra scomporsi, si limita semplicemente ad arricciare la bocca in una smorfia pensosa e poi rispondere risolutamente.

«A giudicare dalla tua espressione qualche istante fa, ti stavi sentendo molto più che _non male_ » Sousuke non fa a tempo a concludere quella frase, che si ritrova il gomito di Rin fra le costole.

«Oh, fa male!» si lamenta, massaggiandosi un fianco con fare scocciato, ma nessuno crederebbe che abbia sofferto per un colpo così leggero.

«Posso farti anche più male» lo minaccia Rin, sollevandosi, ma ricade indietro senza protestare quando Sousuke lo afferra gentilmente per i polsi e si china sul suo viso, lasciandogli un bacio lento e accennato a fior di labbra.

«La prossima volta voglio stare sotto» sbotta all’improvviso, mentre ancora si scambiano baci lievi e pigri, stretti alla meglio nello spazio limitato della branda inferiore.

«Ma tu stavi sotto di me, cos’hai da lamentarti, adesso?!» ruggisce Rin scocciato e prova a cambiare argomento ma Sousuke non abbocca a un tentativo alquanto fiacco di distrarlo e insiste, il viso a pochissimi centimetri dall’espressione imbarazzata del ragazzo.

«Lo sai cosa intendo» replica pacatamente ma con un pizzico di sarcasmo nella voce.

«Ma ho vinto alla mo…» esordisce Rin, tirando fuori una scusa che c’entra ben poco con l’argomento, ma Sousuke non lo lascia finire e insiste, con altrettanta, imperturbabile determinazione.

«No, abbiamo deciso di fare a turno, non fingere di averlo dimenticato».

«Ugh!» esclama Rin schifato ma alla fine si limita ad annuire con riluttanza, prima di restituire a Sousuke l’ennesimo bacio sotto forma di un indispettito e acidissimo morso sulle labbra.

Sousuke vorrebbe guarire subito. Tutto ciò che desidera è seguire il sentiero tracciato da Rin in piscina, così come fa quando fanno l’amore, incantato dai suoi movimenti decisi e aggressivi e concentrato nella semplice e complicatissima operazione di accordare i loro respiri alla stessa lunghezza d’onda.

Sousuke, soprattutto, vorrebbe tornare ai giorni della loro infanzia, quando nessuno dei loro sogni sembrava impossibile da raggiungere e la vita aveva contorni decisamente più allegri e appigli facili, per arrampicarsi più in alto. E poi guarda Rin, che ride fra le sue braccia, premuto contro il suo petto, e sa benissimo che non può e in fondo non vuole tornare indietro.

È giusto così, perché tutto quello che desidera davvero, adesso, è andare avanti insieme a lui. Troverà un altro modo di inseguire i suoi sogni con Rin al suo fianco, anche se la sua spalla non dovesse guarire del tutto. In fondo, nonostante tutto, Rin ha scelto di restare assieme a lui fino alla fine.


End file.
